Caliente al Tacto/Transcripción
Personajes *Finn *Jake *Princesa Flama (Antagonista) *Neptor (debut en esta temporada) *Duendes *Pajaro en Llamas *Caracol (sin diálogos) *Princesa Mora (mencionada por Jake) *Dulce Princesa (mencionada por Jake) *Rey Flama (mencionado por Jake) Doblaje Transcripción Latino Castellano (Deja de llover. La Princesa Llama se sacude el pelo y le da un bofetón a Finn) Princesa Llama: No me vuelvas a hablar jamás. (Se va por la ventana) Finn: (Perplejo) ¿Quién era? Jake: (Asustado) La princesa del Reino de Fuego. Finn: '''Tío, me he enamorado. (Avanza hacia Jake) ¿Qué sabes de ella? Dispara. '''Jake: Intenté que os liárais juntos para ver si superabas lo de Chicle pero, tron, ¡esa pava es chunga! Finn: ¡Cierra tu sucia bocaza! (Le da una torta en la boca a Jake) Jake: ¿Sucia? (Pausa) Si hasta su padre dijo que era un monstruo. Finn: No, tío. A través de sus ojitos de fuego he visto su interior. Ella no es mala, es pasional. Ayúdame a buscarla. Jake: Mmm Finn: Venga. tío, me mola mucho, ayúdame. Jake. Jake, ayúdame. Ayúdame, Jake. Jake, ayuda ayuda ayuda. Jake. ¡Ayúdame, Jake! Jake: Siiii, vale. Finn: Uhh chachi. (Jake y Finn van por el bosque) Jake: ¿Y no te mola más alguna otra princesa? ¿Y la princesa Frambuesa? Está morcillona y puedes usarla de almohada. Molaría. (Ven a un pájaro en llamas) Finn: ¿Eso es un pájaro frito? Pájaro en Llamas: Eh, no me juzges, si estoy así es por la chavala esa de ahí. (Finn y Jake observan a la Princesa Llama tocar y quemar unas flores junto a una laguna) Finn: Oh, Jake. Mírala. Es inocente como el aliento de un cachorrito buscando jamón en la nieve. Jake: Se te cae un trozo de jamón a la nieve y ya puedes despedirte de él. Esa tía es chunga, tron. Está quemando florecillas. Finn: Sí...Es como una florecilla. (La princesa toca el agua y se hace daño. Finn corre hacia ella) Finn: ¿Estás bien? (Ella le mira) Yo...estaba preocupado por tí. Princesa Llama: ¿Eh? Finn: (Balbuceando) MIra, mira. Siento lo de antes. Yo...yo no sé que ha pasado pero yo quería...quería volver a verte y la verdad es que no te conozco de nada, pero...me molas mogollón porque tú eres superguapa. (La Princesa Llama se sonroja y arde con más intensidad, las llamas le llegan a Finn y entra en pánico e intenta apagarlas. Esto le duele a la princesa) Princesa Llama: ¡Ahh! (Finn apaga una llama más) Princesa Llama: ¡Au! Finn: Oh no, ¿te hago daño? Princesa Llama: Sí, es a lo que te dedicas. ¿Quieres hacerme daño? ¡Por eso me estabas siguiendo! Finn: No te seguía, bueno, técnicamente sí que te seguía pero. (Ella corre) ¡Eh, no, espera! (Finn persigue a la princesa por el bosque) Finn: Supongo que ahora sí que te estoy persiguiendo. Jejeje. (la princesa quema un árbol para detener a Finn) Jake: (Corre hacia Finn) ¡Finn, espera! (Lo coje y apaga el fuego con el trasero) ¡Quema! (Finn y Jake salen del bosque) Finn: ¡¿Donde estás? Quiero hablar contigo un ratito! Ay, se ha pirado. (Ella aparece delante de Finn y Jake) Finn: Mola Princesa Llama: Ahora verás. (lanza bolas de fuego contra ellos) Finn: ¡Eh, me gusta tu estilo! Princesa Llama: ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué tienes contra mí?! Finn: ¡No tendo nada. Es que me molas, me molas cantidad! Mira. Cuando te acercas me quedo medio idiota y sólo puedo pensar en achucharte y jugar a BMO contigo. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero nunca me había sentido así y ¡quiero estar siempre contigo! Princesa Llama: Yo... (Se sonroja y empieza a brillar) Finn: '''(Aplaude feliz) ¡Ahahaha guay! '''Princesa Llama: ¡Basta! No deberías jugar con los sentimientos del fuego. Finn: ¡Espera, espera! Yo no... Princesa Llama: Me dices que te gusto y justo cuando mi chispa se enciende tu vas y la pisas ¡y eso duele! (Les lanza una bola de fuego) Tú quieres fastidiarme, esa es tu misión... y la del fuego es quemar. ¡Así que voy a convertir este sitio en mi Reino de Fuego! Finn: ¡No! (La Princesa Llama les lanza fuego y ellos se apartan mientras la princesa se dirige al Reino de los Duendes) Jake: ¡Oh, no! Va hacia el Reino de los Duendes. Tenemos que machacar a ese monstruo. Finn: No puedo, tío. Yo la quiero. Jake: Finn, ¿Qué es más importante: tu amor por esa bestia infernal, o ser un héroe y salvar a los duendecitos? Finn: (Suspira) Ser un héroe. Jake: Muy bien. (agarra a Finn y corre) Necesitamos trajes anti-fuego. (Después de un rato, están en el Fuerte del Árbol buscando materiales) Finn: Quiero volver con ella. Jake: Tron, estate a esto o tu traje va a ser una cutrada. ¡Oh! ¿Estas bolsas servirán? (Quita la bolsa y aparece Roltas) Roltas: Jake, me has pillado. A que soy bueno al escondite. 15 meses, 3 días, 10 horas y sin encontrarme. Jajajaja. Jake: Oh no, se nos ha ido la olla del todo FInn: Shhh Roltas: Te he echado de menos. Finn: Y yo a tí. Roltas, ahora necesitamos que... Roltas: ¿Que cuente hasta diez mientras os escondéis? 1,2,3,4,5... Finn: Roltas. ¿Podrías hacernos trajes anti-fuego? Roltas: Eso ni se pregunta, está hecho. (Empieza a construir los trajes) Roltas: (Cantando) Curro para mi amo, es lo que más me mola, los robots gigantes, de aluminio y escayola, esta perola, va chachi de pistola, protege contra el agua, protege de las llamas, la voz de mi amor es porque sé que tu me amas, ter-mi-na-do... (Finn, Jake y Roltas vuelan en los trajes hacia el Reino de los Duendes) Finn: Sólo espero que la princesa esté bien. Roltas: Jaja. Somos uno padre. Finn: ¡Jake, ¿crees que la princesa estará bien?! Jake: ¡Tío! Es como si pudiera tocar el cielo... ¡Y zurrar a los ángeles! Finn: Ya llegamos al Reino de los Duendes. (Ve a la princesa quemando el reino) Ahí está. Sana y salva. Duende: ¡Aaahhh! ¡Vendo madera, vendo madera ardiendo! Princesa Llama: Esto ya va cogiendo forma. Le falta un poco de...fuego, mmm Finn: ¡Princesa Llama! Escucha tienes que de jar de achicharrar duendes, mira no quiero hacerte daño, lo juro. Princesa Llama: Ya, claro. Eso no cuela. (Lanza bolas de fuego a Finn y Jake, pero no les afectan) ¡Idiota! (lanza otra que rebota y cae en una carreta) Duende: ¡Ahh! (Se tira al suelo) ¡Mi carro! ¡Había nacido en él! Jake: Yo lo apago. (Vuela hacia el carro y lo destruye) Princesa Llama: (Cae al suelo) ¡Ahh! Finn: ¡No quería hacerte daño! (La princesa lanza fuego a una casa) Jake: Ayúdame, Finn, este es muy tocho. (Apaga el fuego) Princesa Llama: ¡Ahh ¿por qué?! Finn: ¡No, Jake, para, le haces daño! Roltas: Yo me encargo, padre, apagaré el fuego con la manguera de espuma. Hay que apagar a la señorita. (Apunta a la Princesa Llama) Objetivo fijado. Finn: No, Roltas. Roltas: Sí, padre. Finn: ¡No, nooooo! (desvia la espuma hacia el fuego) Princesa Llama: ¡Ahh! Finn: ¡Lo siento! (Desvía la espuma hacia Jake, y lo entirra) Princesa Llama: Es la última vez que me tocas. (Se transforma en un monstruo de fuego) Finn: Es todo por mi culpa, Jake. Para, Roltas. (Se gira) Rotas: Oh, vaya. ( La princesa quema to do el reino) Finn: ¡Noooo! Princesa Llama: (Con ira) ¡Ahhhhhh! Finn: ¡Para, para! (Rompe el traje y sale para ponerse encima) ¡Princesa Llama! (La princesa se aleja) Finn: No... no quiero hacerle daño, pero no puedo permitir que destruya la ciudad. Os he fallado a todos. Roltas:''' No es verdad, padre. No as fallado a Roltas. Aunque queme a todo el mundo siempre me tendras a mí, papá. (Finn mira a Jake que intenta escapar y empieza a comerse la espuma) '''Finn: No. ¿Por qué no le gusto a las chicas? (Empieza a llorar y una gota cae al fuego de la Princesa Llama) Princesa Llama: ¡Au! (Ve a Finn llorando y va hacia él, toca sus lágrimasa y se hace un poco de daño y apaga su fuego) Finn: (Deja de llorar y se levanta) ¿Qué... qué pasa, he hecho algo guay sin enterarme? Princesa Llama: Ahora lo entiendo. Tú eres un ser de agua. Finn: ¿Qué? Princesa Llama: Eres mi contrario, tú creas agua. Finn: ¿Qué? ¿Llorar? Yo no... Princesa Llama: Sí. Lloras y lloras sin parar. Finn: No, si yo casi nunca lloro. Princesa Llama: Es tu poder. Finn: No, no, no no no no. Princesa Llama: Finn, aunque nos quisiéramos mucho nos haríamos daño. Finn: ¡No! No tiene porqué. No duele tanto, po... podríamos intentarlo. Princesa Llama: ¿Cambiarías por mí? Finn: Sí, ¿por qué no? (Se abrazan y Finn, al quemarse se aparta) ¡Ahh! Princesa Llama: Adiós, Finn. (Se va) Roltas: Adiós, señorita. Jake: ¡Oh, Dios, tronco están todos muertos! ¡Achicharrados, hay duendes a la brasa por todas partes! Finn: ¡¿Queeeé?! Jake: ¡Estoy de broma! Los he salvado, están guay. ¿Ves? Duendes: ¡Bieeeen! Jake: Bueno. ¿Qué tal te ha ido con la Princesa Llama? Finn: Me ha abrazado y se ha ido. Jake: ¡Wow! ¿Y qué se siente? Finn: Duele. Fin Categoría:Transcripciónes